Amulet The Stonekeeper's Curse
by GlowingMagic
Summary: As Blossom finds an amulet necklace, it brings her adventures she has never expected! Sorry! I suck at Summarys. First story! So be easy on me.


**For those of you who read the Amulet books, this will be very familiar to you, but i'm going to try my best to make it different. **

**Oh and everyone has normal body features.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A car was moving on a road on top of a snowy mountain and a city behind it.

"We're supposed to pick up Boomer at eight o'clock. We're late." Blossom's mother said.

7:45 The clock read.

"We have plenty of time, at least half an hour." Blossom's father said.

"John, fifteen minutes is not half an hour."

"I think dad just lives in an alternate universe, and time moves slower there" Young Blossom said From the back seat.

"That certainly would explain a few things." Her mother said As a truck came past them.

"I'm sure Boomer won't mind playing video games for a few minutes longer, Emily" John said.

"Hey dad! I get to play a game when we get there right?" Blossom asked excitingly As she pulled herself to her dad.

"Mmhmm."

"Sit back down, Blossom" Emily said.

"Okay, cool!" Blossom said sitting back down.

"John, it's already late. By the time we get back home, it'll we past eleven." Emily said.

"Hear that Blossom? We'll have to postpone our game till next time." John said looking back to Blossom. "Aww" Blossom said sadly.

A car was coming past them with it's headlights very bright.

"John-"

"I see it. The guy's not paying attention to his high beams!"

Blossom looked at front scared.

As they got past the car, another car was parked on the road right in front of them. "John look out!" Emily yelled.

"Hold on!" John yelled as he turned right and began to roll down the mountain.

Blossom was screaming in the backseat.

The car was rolling and rolling till it reached a cliff upside down with on side of the car in mid-air and the other on the ground.

"Emily are you okay!?" John said.

"My nose is hurt. Blossom! What about Blossom!?"

"Blossom!" John said as he looked back.

"I'm fine, dad"

"Okay, I want you to climb out of there and come out the front." John said.

Blossom unbuckled her seatbelt and fell to the ground. "Ouch!" She said. She crawled past her parents and into the broken windshield and out of the car.

"That's it! Just keep moving and get away from the car."

"Emily, now you"

Emily unbuckled her self, Blossom then grabbed her and pulled her away."C'mon mom!"

"Rrrgh!" John yelled.

"Dad! Give me your hand!" Blossom said.

"Sweetie, I can't. My legs are stuck under the dashboard."

The car leaned more.

"Dad! Give your hand! Please!"

"Blossom-" Blossom's eyes started tearing up.

"You'll need help..."

"Mom! Dad's stuck!" Blossom yelled looking back to her mother.

Emily quickly crouched down and looked at John. "John!? You have to get out of there right now!"

"Emily, my legs are stuck. We need someone to pry me out of here... Get help"

"John! We don't have time"

The car started tipping.

"The car's tipping" Emily yelled as she started to cry.

"Just give me your hand!" John quickly reached for her arm and she tried to pull him.

"Rrrgh! I can't move!" he said as he closed his eyes in pain.

"I can't do it,Emily."

Blossom looked at the car as it was very close to falling. She quickly ran and tried to pull the car in hopes to get it back.

"Ungh!" The car started to lift her up.

"No!" She yelled.

"Emily, let go." John said.

"John!"

"You need to look after Blossom! Let go!"

The car lifted Blossom high that she can't hold on to it anymore, then she fell to the ground.

"Mom! Dad! Get out!"

Emily's hand let go of John's. The car quickly started falling.

Blossom pulled her mother out as she screamed.

They looked at the car as it fell down the cliff.

Emily cried even more and sobbed on her daughter's shoulder, drenching her jacket in tears.

Blossom had tears in her eyes and cheeks and looked at the cliff, then she started to sob a lot.

The moon was shining in the night sky. The only sound there was the sound of the wind and sobs.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll understand I'd you didn't, it IS my first story after all...**

**Review and fav, PLEASE!**

**If you think it's rushed, short, long or anything, PM me and i'll try my best to fix it!**


End file.
